Love Really Hurts
by Eun Ri Lee
Summary: Kai dan Chanyeol... Dua seme yang merebutkan Kyungsoo XD LoL Intinya begitu deh, kalo mau tau lebih lanjut yah... Baca aja yah! ABIS ITU WAJIB REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Ay**

**Maint Cast :**

**Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo**

**Kai**

**Title : Love Really Hurts**

**Genre : Drama / Romance / Hurt / Sad (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Note : Ini FF teranyar Ay yang masih... Dengan maint cast Kyung jadi ukenya! Ay bener-bener cintaaaaaa ama ini uke cantik nan imut imut ampe ngalahin imutnya anak TK :D Hehehe... Untuk itu, abis baca WAJIB KASIH SARAN yaaahhhh!**

**Chap 1**

**Author POV**

Hari dimana kini tuan muda Park menginjak usianya yang ke 5 tahun. Sebut dia Chanyeol... Dan jangan lupakan marganya yang ada didepan menjadi pelengkap namanya sebagai Park Chanyeol

Namja kecil yang begitu lucu dan aktif. Selalu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tertawa kala melihat tingkah pola yang bisa dibilang, mempunyai IQ diatas kawan-kawan sebayanya. Wajar saja jika Chanyeol kecil memiliki kelebihan itu, karna gen yang dititiskan oleh kedua orang tuanya bukan dari golongan sembarangan

Tuan Park... Bissnismen muda yang terkenal akan produk Games yang kini berhasil merajai pasar dunia. Otaknya yang cerdas, mampu menciptakan inovasi-inovasi game terbaru dan terdepan hingga membuat ketertarikan anak-anak bahkan orang dewasa untuk mencoba dan membelinya

Tidak hanya itu... Dia juga berhasil menanamkan 40-70% sahamnya pada perusahaan swasta maupun milik negara. Intinya... Tuan Park ini begitu terkenal di Korea Selatan maupun bagian dunia yang lain

**Ciiit~**

Mobil Van berwarna silver turun didepan sekolah yang berdiri gedung dengan kesan corak yang ceria. Maklumi saja, karna ini sekolah untuk anak-anak yang masih dalam tahap awal pembelajaran

"eomma... Chanyeol cekolah dulu ne! Annyeong..."

**Chu~**

Setelah mengecup kening nyonya Park, si kecil Chanyeol berlari kegirangan untuk masuk sekolah pertamanya. Yap... Jika kebanyakan anak diusianya meminta untuk ditemani karna masih sulit berinteraksi dengan dunia luar dan baru, itu tak berlaku untuk Chanyeol

Dari ia masih berusia bisa bicara, tuan Park sudah mengajarkan anaknya menjadi pribadi yang tak gampang menangis... Tak gampang takut! Karna ketika Chanyeol sudah besar... Dialah satu-satunya penerus perusahaan sang Appa, saat tuan Park tahu jika istrinya mengalami penyakit rahim setelah ia... Melahirkan Park Chanyeol

Itu berarti... Nyonya Park sudah tidak bisa mengandung anak lagi...

Sang eomma tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya berlalu menuju gedung sekolah. Sempat rasa khawatir terbesit dibenaknya, dan meminta _babysitter_ untuk menemani anaknya sekolah. Tapi tuan Park menolaknya tegas! Membiarkan Chanyeol untuk kesekolah sendiri, kecuali jika jam pulang akan dijemput

Dan sekarang mobil Van tersebut melesat jauh... Meninggalkan tempat yang tadi ia naungi...

.

.

.

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Terdengar isakan kecil bersumber dari taman bermain. Chanyeol yang tadinya berjalan sambil memakan ice cream, mulai penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Meski ice cream tersebut belum habis, Chanyeol terpaksa membuangnya demi membuat ancang-ancang posisi tubuh yang siap menyerang. Karna yang Chanyeol kecil fikirkan, suara itu milik hantu penghuni sekolah yang setiap paginya menjadi perbincangan hangat kawan-kawan dikelasnya

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Semakin melaju, semakin terdengar keras suara tangisan itu. Bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang seketika. Oh percayalah... Bisa saja kalian membayangkan ekspresi ketakutan anak kecil yang tak pernah luput dari dunia halusinasinya. Apalagi mengenai hantu yang dianggap momok paling menyeramkan bagi mereka

"eoh?"

Chanyeol langsung terpenganga melihat namja kecil nan kurus tengah menangis terseduh diatas bangku ayunan. Ia menepis perasaan takutnya ketika ia kembali teringat akan apa yang ayah katakan selama ini padanya. "Takut bukanlah ciri dari anakku !"

"kenapa belcedih...?"

Tanyanya yang kini sudah menduduki ayunan disebelah kiri anak kurus itu terduduk

Sang namja kurus langsung menghentikan tangisnya. Menoleh pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya seakan haus jawaban

Dia diam. Menunduk lalu menyembunyikan kaki mungilnya yang tak bersepatu. Mata Chanyeol yang dari awal memang selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja kecil itu, juga melihat bahwa kakinya kedinginan tanpa memakai alas

"kemana cepatumu? Apa kalna itu kau menangit?"

Dia tak memberi respon mendengar Chanyeol bertanya. Memang dia terlihat pendiam dan begitu tertutup

"kau mau kemana?!"

Dia tak menggubris, malah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian ditaman bermain

Tapi... Bukan Chanyeol jika tak mempunyai rasa penasaran yang begitu besar. Terlebih, sekarang dia seakan mendapat umpan yang sedap. Jadi sayang bukan kalau tidak dimakan?

"aku menemukannya!"

Teriaknya yang sudah menaiki pohon agar bisa melihat namja kecil itu yang telah menjauh. Yap! Si kecil itu langsung berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh kearah pintu taman bermain, tapi kosong

"hey! Aku dicini mata bulat!"

Ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak dan memberi senyum untuk si kecil yang baru saja ia jumpai beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang mendapat panggilan 'mata bulat' hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. Secepatnya Chanyeol mengisyaratkan si 'mata bulat' agar kembali menjumpainya dengan tangan yang ia kibas-kibaskan

Bukannya mengiyakan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan, ia masih saja tetap terpaku ditempatnya. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang mendatanginya dengan membawa sepasang sepatu berukuran mini yang ia dapat dari pohon tadi. Sepertinya memang itu sepatu milik si 'mata bulat' ini

"jangan menangit lagi nde...! Aku ikut belcedih jika temanku menangit..."

Kata yang telontar tulus dari mulut Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya. Bahkan ia juga menampilkan mimic kesenduhan saat air mata masih saja mengalir diujung 'mata bulat' itu. Jemari mungil si Chanyeol kecil mengusap air tersebut... Tanpa mandapat tolakan dari yang empunya. Dia hanya menatap Chanyeol melakukan itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa

"Park Chanyeol imnida... Ciapa namamu?"

Tetap! Mata bulatnya tidak bosan-bosan untuk menatap Chanyeol. Dia masih saja bungkam. Dan itu jelas membuat Chanyeol bertanya apa dia bisu? Dia hanya menggeleng lemah. Tanpa memberi BaBiBu, tangan Chanyeol mulai menggenggam pergelangan mungilnya agar mengikuti kemana arah kaki Chanyeol berjalan

"eoddika...?"

Suara lembutnya yang berhasil keluar membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa melihat kebelakang. Punggungnya yang mendahului namja kecil itu seketika berhenti. Dan membuat si 'mata bulat' hampir jatuh karna kaget

"kalau ingin tahu... Beli tahu dulu ciapa namamu?"

Chanyeol langsung berbalik badan, dan melihat 'mata bulat' itu mulai menampakkan mimic lebih diwajahnya selain datar

"Do Kyungcoo... Do Kyungcoo imnida..."

Senyum akhirnya mengembang diantara kedua sahabat kecil baru itu... Mereka seakan meluapkan isi kebahagiaan hatinya saat ini...

**Skip Time / Esoknya  
**

Sudah sejam yang lalu bell masuk berdentang. Chanyeol terlihat gelisah duduk dibangkunya. Pasalnya dia melihat kawan kecilnya itu belum ada dikelas. Setelah kemarin ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo juga teman sekelasnya

Bola matanya ia gerakkan menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Bahkan perasaannya kini menjadi sedih dan takut karna ia tak mau lagi si 'mata bulat' itu menangis seperti kemarin. Dua jam lagi sekolah akan bubar untuk anak TK. Dan Chanyeol pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar menemukan Kyungsoo

"Caem..."

"Chanyeol? Wae...? Kau lapar..? Sabar... 30 menit lagi kita akan istirahat" Balas Kim Seonsaeng dengan senyum mautnya

"ani... Aku hanya ingin tahu, kemana Kyungcoo hali ini?"

Guru Kim juga terlihat bingung. Sebelum akhirnya ia menggidikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Dan itu lantas membuat bibir Chanyeol maju kedepan. Tapi karna itu juga, guru Kin tersenyum melihatnya. Hey wajar saja... Karna begitu lucunya Chanyeol kecil ketika merasa hatinya dalam mood yang tidak baik

Yeoja muda itu pun berjongkok. Mensejajarkan dirinya agar bisa menghadap wajah Chanyeol yang memiliki tinggi tak sampai satu meter. Jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang mengembung... Seraya tersenyum begitu halus untuk murid barunya ini

"kau khawatir...? Geure... Nanti kita kunjungi rumahnya bersama ne..."

Jelas itu membuat Chanyeol memandangnya senang. Secepat apapun, Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya begitu antusias

.

.

.

.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Bisakah kau membuat hal-hal yang bermanfaat saja! Jika kau tetap terus-terusan seperti ini tanpa menghasilkan uang untukku, kau mati saja eoh!"

**PRAAANG**

Nyonya Do membanting gelas yang tadi ia isi air yang awalnya ingin ia minum. Tapi, ketika melihat Kyungsoo terbaring pucat diatas ranjangnya, membuat amarahnya memuncak. Karna dari keluarga kecil itu, dia lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga yang harus menghidupi ke 4 anaknya yang masih sekolah

Kyungsoo adalah anak bungsu mereka. Kehidupan mereka bisa dibilang dalam kondisi ekonomi bawah. Sedang tuan Do yang telah meninggal sejak Kyungsoo masih berusia 1 tahun karna penyakit kronisnya. Bahkan anak sulung atau kakak pertama Kyungsoo harus ikut membanting tulang demi mensekolahkan ke 4 saudaranya termasuk dia

"hiks...hiks...hiks... Eomma..."

Ringik Kyungsoo kecil dengan memeluk kaki sang ibu. Bayangkan... Betapa menyedihkannya Kyungsoo, namja yang masih berusia 5 tahun harus mengalami beban hidup seperti ini. Tak hanya itu, ibunya pun kerap membuat punggung rapuhnya membiru karna timpukan kayu yang ia daratkan disana. Dengan alasan... Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuatnya sengsara tanpa menghasilkan uang untuknya

"anak tidak berguna! Mati saja kau! Mati saja!"

**BUG**

**PLAK**

"hiks...hiks... Eomma... Appo..."

"anak bodoh!"

**BUG**

**BUG**

**BUG**

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis terseduh... Sakit yang ia rasa akibat daya tahan tubuhnya yang lemah, ditambah dengan pukulan bertubi yang ia dapat dari ibu kandungnya sendiri. Sudah biasa memang... Tapi semuanya tentu tahu, memang seberapa besar kekuatan mahluk kecil seperti Kyungsoo?

Bahkan sang kakak ke tiganya hanya mampu melihat Kyungsoo terluka seperti itu. Dia hanya bisa membendung air mata... Tak berani menghalangi ibunya yang kehilangan akal sehat kali ini. Karna ia pun takut akan menjadi sasaran amarah ibu berikutnya

"ampun... hiks... Jangan bunuh Kyungcoo... Kyungcoo janji... hiks... tidak membuat eomma malah lagi... hiks..."

Ibu terlihat ngos-ngosan sambil meneguk soju dari botolnya. Dia melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, tak bisa ia pungkiri juga. Naluri ke-ibuannya masih melekat tersisa didinding hatinya. Ia tak tega... Tak tega melihat Kyungsoo, anak bungsunya menahan sakit yang teramat sangat seperti itu. Tapi karna itu juga, ia memilih pergi dari rumah yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan babak belur

Tinggalah kedua anak kecil yang masih diam diposisi mereka... Didalam rumah sederhana tanpa membuat barang selangkah. Kyungsoo yang menangis dengan membalutkan selimut ditubuhnya dan sang kakak yang terpaut 2 tahun darinya... Hanya melihat Kyungsoo tanpa memberi perlakuan apa-apa

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Selang 10 menit, terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan sang kakak berjalan menghampiri hal tersebut

**Kriiekk~**

Terbukalah pintu itu dan meperlihatkan dua manusia yang asing di mata kakak. Hanya wajah datar yang ia berikan untuk tamu itu, tanpa memberi senyum ataupun membungkukkan badan. Karna terlihat jelas, raut ketakutan masih mengelabuhi wajah polosnya

"annyeong... Apakah Kyungsoo ada dirumah?"

Tanya yeoja muda yang berjongkok menyamakan posisi berdirinya dengan sang kakak. Sedang namja kecil yang bersama yeoja itu, tersenyum pada kakak Kyungsoo

Kakak Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia hanya berbalik badan dan masuk rumah. Kedua tamu itu terlihat bingung, namun kemudian juga mengikuti sang kakak memasuki rumahnya

Tepat didepan pintu suatu kamar, kakak Kyungsoo menunjuk sesuatu disamping bangku belajar. Yeoja itupun mengikuti arah telunjuk yang kakak Kyungsoo berikan. Dan... Yeoja muda tersebut atau guru Kim terkejut kala melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu menyedihkan

Matanya membulat penuh terlebih saat melihat darah segar mengaliri wajah lembut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kebaradaan gurunya hanya mampu diam. Bahkan ia terkesan menjauhi gurunya itu... Badannya bergetar... Dan meski wajahnya dipenuhi darah, tetap terlihat warna pucat pasih disana

"Caem... Ada apa? Dimana Kyungcoo...?"

Tanya namja kecil tadi sambil menarik-narik kain baju guru Kim. Mendegar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, Kyungsoo semakin meringkukkan badannya dibalik selimut. Mungkin ia malu, jika sahabat barunya itu mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya

"Kyungcoo! Kyungcoo! Ini Chanyeol! Kau dimana em?"

Teriak namja kecil itu atau Chanyeol sambil menelusuri setiap sudut rumah. Dia tidak mendapati Kyungsoo berada, dan akhirnya dia menyelusup kedalam kamar itu. Memperlihatkan guru Kim yang sudah sigap menggendong Kyungsoo dipeluknya

"Chanyeol! Kau dan noona itu tunggu disini sebentar ne! Kim ssaem akan mengobati Kyungsoo dulu. Jangan kemana-mana..."

Ucap tegas guru Kim dengan menggendong Kyungsoo yang tak berdaya. Mata Kyungsoo mulai tertutup perlahan... Dan terlihat samar, namja kecil yang masih memakai seragam sekolah tengah memandangnya senduh

"Kyungcoo..."

Gumam Chanyeol ketika melihat Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya diceruk leher guru Kim. Dengan segera kaki mungilnya berlari, menuruti kemana jejak guru Kim berlalu...

"Kyungcoo! Kyungcoo! Hiks... Ini Chanyeol! Hiks... Kyungcoo!"

Teriak Chanyeol dengan iringan air matanya yang menetes deras. Ia terlihat meronta ingin menemani Kyungsoo berada... Tapi... Taxi yang dikendarai guru Kim dan Kyungsoo sudah melasat jauh. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa... Dia hanya menangis sesunggukan sebelum akhirnya noona Kyungsoo datang dan berdiri disampingnya

"hiks... Kyungcoo..."

Tanpa berkata apapun, noona Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan Chanyeol agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumah. Tidak ada penolakan dari Chanyeol... Ia masih terlalu kalut melihat apa yang terjadi dengan wajah Kyungsoo tadi

Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit. Akhirnya guru Kim datang. Dia terlebih dulu meminta maaf pada Chanyeol karna sudah meninggalkannya disini. Itu karna ia fikir, jika membawa anak kecil dalam mengurus administrasi untuk perawatan Kyungsoo dirumah sakit, akan membuatnya sedikit lamban

Chanyeol mengerti... Dan mereka memberi salam pada noona Kyungsoo karna akan kembali. Dan untuk saat ini, guru Kim lah yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo dirumah sakit. Ia berpesan, agar ibu Kyungsoo ikut menemani anaknya juga disana

"kalau begitu... Kami pamit pulang ne~ Annyeong... Jangan lupakan salamku pada ibumu Ah Reum..."

Salam guru Kim pada noona Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, mereka menaiki taxi berwarna kuning

Dan sesaat sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol... Terlihat Chanyeol enggan turun dari taxi

"waeyo...? Ini sudah siang Chanyeol... Tadi kau hanya minta izin sampai siang saja bukan?"

"ani caem... Aku ikut menjaga Kyungcoo di lumah cakit..."

Guru Kim tak kuasa memandang mata Chanyeol yang terlihat bengkak. Pertanda bahwa memang sedari tadi, ia menangis tak henti-henti. Nampak guru Kim berfikir, lalu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari taxi

"tunggu sebentar ne ahjussi..."

Ucap guru Kim untuk sopir taxi itu. Kini ia dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah yang memiliki halaman luas. Gedung rumah itu berdiri kokoh dengan atribut yang menambah kesan _glamour _sang pemilik

"aku ingin ikut..."

Rengek Chenyeol kembali terdengar. Guru Kim hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sedetik kemudian, menekan tombol bell rumah Chanyeol

**Kriieeek~**

"tuan muda!"

Sahut salah satu pelayan keluarga Park kala melihat Chanyeol berdiri juga disamping yeoja muda ini. Dia langsung menggamit pergelangan Chanyeol agar masuk kerumah lalu membungkukkan badan pada guru Kim. Sepertinya, pelayan itu belum tahu maksud kedatangan guru Kim kesini

"em... Chakkaman... Maaf jika saya tidak sopan"

Sela guru Kim karna melihat Chanyeol yang meronta, tidak mau masuk kedalam rumah

"Niat kedatangan saya kesini, untuk meminta izin pada ibu Chanyeol agar ia bisa menjenguk temannya yang kini di rumah sakit..."

Sedikit was-was... Tapi ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berucap itu. Tak berselang lama, datang nyonya Do menghampiri keramaian di depan pintu rumahnya

"ada apa ini?"

Tanyanya datar dengan wajah yang sedikit ketus, membuat orang yang baru melihatnya berspekulasi bahwa dia termasuk manusia yang tergolong sombong

"ini nyonya... Yeoja ini ingin meminta izin agar Chanyeol bisa menjenguk temannya dirumah sakit..."

Nyonya Do langsung memandang guru Kim dari atas hingga bawah. Guru Kim sedikit canggung dilihati seperti itu. Apa kurang jelas penampilannya yang sudah ia anggap pas dengan 'images' guru?

"ah... Annyeong... Perkenalkan... Saya Kim Hana, guru dari Park Chanyeol..."

Salamnya dengan menjulurkan tangan. Tapi tidak mendapat balasan jabat dari tangan nyonya Park. Dia hanya mengisyaratkan pelayannya untuk membawa Chanyeol masuk dengan kepala yang ia gelengkan

Guru Kim tentu terkejut mendapat perlakuan itu dari ibu Chanyeol. Ia rutuki sendiri kebodohannya, seharusnya ia berfikir dulu sebelum mengajak Chanyeol kemana-mana. Berfikir... Tentang betapa kaya dan terkenalnya keluarga Park yang sulit bergaul dengan manusia biasa seperti ia. Bahkan marga guru pun, tak mempan menembus kesopanan nyonya Park

"lain kali jangan sok mengajari Chanyeol di luar jam pelajaran"

Ucapnya lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan guru Kim yang berdiri bodoh didepan rumah yang sudah ditutup pintunya...

**TBC**

**Aku mau tahu respon dari readers-nim sampe disini :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Ay**

**Maint Cast :**

**Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo**

**Kai**

**Title : Love Really Hurts**

**Genre : Drama / Romance / Hurt / Sad (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Note : Kemarin typo soal ibunya Chanyeol. Yang bener nyonya Park. Hehe... Dan buat yang pengen liat ChanSoo pas gede, mian di chap ini belum muncul karna emang tuntutan alur :D**

_Guru Kim tentu terkejut mendapat perlakuan itu dari ibu Chanyeol. Ia rutuki sendiri kebodohannya, seharusnya ia berfikir dulu sebelum mengajak Chanyeol kemana-mana. Berfikir... Tentang betapa kaya dan terkenalnya keluarga Park yang sulit bergaul dengan manusia biasa seperti ia. Bahkan marga guru pun, tak mempan menembus kesopanan nyonya Park_

"_lain kali jangan sok mengajari Chanyeol di luar jam pelajaran"_

_Ucapnya lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan guru Kim yang berdiri bodoh didepan rumah yang sudah ditutup pintunya..._

**Chap 2**

**Author POV**

Malam berkelabuh dengan iringan suasana senduh. Begitulah terus mewarnai sisa ruang hampa di tempat Chanyeol yang tengah memandang kosong keluar jendela kamarnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa... Sejak melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kemarin penuh darah, membuatnya selalu lemas. Tak nafsu makan, tak niat untuk bermain, tak seperti mood nya yang selalu baik dengan mengunggah senyuman pada setiap orang yang melihatnya

Bahkan... Seharian itu, Chanyeol tak mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.. Didalam kamar, dengan setianya menunggu Kyungsoo kembali dan berharap bisa bermain bersama lagi seperti waktu itu

Dari pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka, menampakkan tuan Park sejenak menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat putra semata wayangnya. Yah... Hanya melihatnya dari situ. Padahal selama ini, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan terlalu gila akan uang, uang dan uang

Tapi bukan berarti, ia melupakan jati dirinya sebagai ayah seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia begitu menyayangi Chanyeol, yang sekarang jelas nampak raut kekecewaannya kala melihat Chanyeol pundung(?) seperti ini

Hanya sejenak... Ia menetapkan pijakannya dibalik ambang pintu itu. Dirasa kerinduannya mulai kembali ke titik normal, ia bergegas melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa membuat suara

**Skip Time**

Seperti biasa, di pagi hari tepat pada pukul 8. Mobil Van yang biasa mengantar Chanyeol menuju sekolahnya mendarat didepan gerbang sekolah. Tidak ada ibu kali ini, karna ibu terlihat begitu marah saat tahu Chanyeol yang sekarang mulai berani membantah perintahnya dengan kejadian kemarin siang. Saat Chanyeol berniat menjenguk Kyungsoo dan mendapat penolakan dari ibu

Bell masuk seketika berbunyi. Tapi Chanyeol tak berlarian seperti apa yang dilakukan kebanyakan temannya. Ia berjalan lemas sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang suram. Tidak seperti biasanya, yang selalu memberi senyum dengan pertunjukan rentetan gigi susu yang bersih

**BUG**

Tubuh Chanyeol di tabrak oleh kawan-kawan sebayanya yang berlari kegirangan menuju kelas. Melihat mereka seperti itu, membuat hatinya miris. _'andai aku dan Kyungcoo cepelti itu cekalang'_ batinnya. Namun mulutnya masih tetap membisu...

"Park Chanyeol..."

"Park Chan..."

Chanyeol langsung terjungkal kaget. Mendengar bu guru Kim mengabsen namanya. Segera ia mengacungkan tangan ke atas. Guru Kim tahu... Sangat tahu dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang bersedih karna kehilangan kawannya. Tidak... Lebih tepatnya, belum bisa berjumpa dengan sahabatnya

Pelajaran menggambarpun berlangsung selama satu jam. Kini waktunya bell istirahat berkumandang. Chanyeol berjalan menuju suatu tempat sendiri. Mengarungi lantai koridor yang bising dengan teriakan dari anak kecil yang berlari kesana kemari

**Krieek... Krieek... Krieek...**

Kaki Chanyeol yang tak seberapa tinggi, menggenjot ayunan secara lamban. Mendengar bunyi gesekan besi itu, menandakan bahwa sang ayunan sudah berusia tua. Chanyeol lagi lagi terdiam... Mengingat saat pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan si 'mata bulat' disini... Menerawang saat mereka mengumbar senyum bersama... Menggandeng tangan 'mata bulat' itu, lalu berlari mengitari taman bermain hanya demi menangkap capung merah yang berterbangan...

Chanyeol tak menangis... Tidak, hanya saja begitu murung... Kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat? Kenapa hanya sejenak Chanyeol menikmati senyum manisnya yang ia rasa bisa menenangkan perasaannya? Kenapa suara lembut itu, hanya ia dapat dari dirinya?

Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol? Apa ini kah takdir? Merasa takut kehilangan adalah rasa yang begitu dominan mengisi hatinya sekarang... Takut... Kehilangan... Do Kyungsoo...

.

.

.

.

**PRAAANG**

**BUG**

**BUG**

Suara gaduh itu berasal dari lantai dua suatu rumah yang besar. Tak hanya itu, bahkan isakan isakan tangis memuncak didalam atmosfer ruangan tersebut. Semua pelayan pun hanya mampu tertunduk diam. Takut... Itu pasti. Karna tragedy sekarang adalah pertengkaran anatara nyonya dan tuan besar mereka

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu eoh?! Tega-teganya kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku padamu! Apa kurangku padamu?!"

**PYAARR**

Tangan nyonya Park membanting vas bunga yang tadinya tersusun rapi diatas sebuah nakas. Tubuhnya terlungkai lemah diatas lantai yang dingin dengan tangis yang terus-terusan ia raungkan. Hatinya begitu hancur kala tahu tuan Park menghianati perasaannya. Menikah dengan seorang gadis di belakang sepengetahuannya...

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Bagai tak ada angin ataupun badai yang berarti. Tuan Park memilih keadaan yang terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi pada istrinya sekarang. Bersikap santai yang kini malah berdiri dengan di iringi 2 _bodyguard_ nya. Menyingsingkan matanya melihat penampilan nyonya Park sekarang

"seharusnya kau tahu diri Jung Ah ! Apa yang menjadi kelebihanmu sekarang em...? Kau hanyalah wanita mandul yang tak memilki daya apa-apa ! Jadi seharusnya kau bersyukur karna aku tak menceraikanmu akibat adanya Chanyeol disini !"

"hiks... hiks...hiks..."

Dengan matanya yang membengkak merah, nyonya Park menatap suaminya yang tengah menyeringai seperti iblis. Emosi pun memuncak hingga mencapai ubun-ubun. Nyonya Park bangkit dan berlari menghampiri sang suami

Mendorong... Memukul... Dan melakukan apa saja yang bisa memuaskan balas kesakitan hatinya... Tapi itu tidak berlangsung hikmat(?), Karna 2 _bodyguard_ itu mencegah nyonya Park untuk menyentuh laki-laki yang dulu mengecap janji manis di awal perjalanan hidup mereka

"hiks... B*jing*n ! Lelaki b*jing*n ! hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"sudah puas menangisnya ? Besok aku akan membawa wanita itu ke rumah... Perlakukanlah dia dengan baik, karna mulai besok juga... Dia akan tinggal bersama kita"

**JEDEEERRR**

Ibarat tertohok bambu runcing tepat mengenai jantungnya. Dan disaat itu juga, detak kehidupan nyonya Park berhenti sesaat. Memandang kepergian suaminya menuju pintu... Melesatkan sedan berwarna silver yang selalu mengiringi dimana ia bertugas

Tidak ada yang bisa nyonya Park lakukan... Sekarang kehidupannya mengambang dan tahu akan mengalir kemana. Selain... Menangisi apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Karna memang hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan

Dan seketika itu, nyonya Park tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. Seakan berfikir sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti orang gila sekarang... Tertawa sekencang-kencangnya diruangan itu

Benar... Hanya ada Chanyeol yang bisa ia manfaatkan... Bukankah tuan Park begitu menyayangi putra satu-satunya tersebut?

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam sudah Chanyeol melewatinya dengan pelajaran disekolah. Kini waktunya untuk pulang, sama seperti tadi pagi. Tak ada semangat yang mampu menunjang mood nya agar jadi membaik. Melihat itu, guru Kim pun mengunjungi tempat di mana Chanyeol begitu lamban memasukkan peralatan sekolah kedalam tas

"Caem...?"

Guru Kim memilih duduk disalah satu bangku terdekat. Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedih... Sebenarnya, dia teramat sangat ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo di rumah sakit. Namun mengingat apa yang nyonya Park kemarin bicarakan, membuatnya tak berani lagi mengungkit nama Kyungsoo didepan Chanyeol

"kau sudah selesai..? Kajja kita keluar bersama..."

Ajaknya seraya mengenggam pergelangan mungil Chanyeol. Begitu mengerikannya, Chanyeol yang dulu tenar dengan sikap periangnya sekarang berubah drastic menjadi pemalas

"mwonde? Kenapa berhenti Chanyeol...?"

Chanyeol hanya diam tak membalas. Semua indranya hanya tertuju pada mobil sedan berwarna silver yang sudah mendarat didepan gerbang sekolahnya

Dan keluarlah... Sosok yang sudah Chanyeol duga. Sang ayah yang membuat kejutan pada Chanyeol yaitu menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Pemandangan yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya...

"appa..."

Tuan Park dari kejauhan tersenyum melihat betapa tampannya putra satu-satunya itu. Dia melangkah menemui Chanyeol dan juga guru Kim yang masih tak bergeming dari halaman sekolah

"annyeong..."

Tuan Park membungkuk didepan guru Kim. Terlihat raut terkejut diwajahnya. Tentu saja... Bagaimana bisa istrinya kemarin tak berlagak seperti suaminya yang sekarang? Aiissh... Mungkin karna ini didepan umum. Dia kan terkenal. Batinnya

"eoh... Annyeong..."

Balas salam guru Kim yang juga membungkukkan badan

"anda ingin menjemput Chanyeol ?"

"nde~ Sekalian saja, guru Kim saya antarkan..." Tawar tuan Park

"mwo? Anda tahu siapa namaku?" Tanya guru Kim terkejut. Tuan Park hanya terkekeh

"ah mian... Aku tidak sopan tuan... Tapi aku..."

"wae ?"

"aku harus pulang ke rumah sakit. Karna harus menjaga muridku disana"

"mmm...?"

Tuan Park nampak berfikir. Yah... Berfikir dengan menghubungkan kejadian kemarin Chanyeol terlihat murung dikamarnya dan juga cerita panjang lebar dari sang istri. Sekilas ia menatap Chanyeol , dan namja kecil itu memperlihatkan raut memelasnya

"geure... Kajja !" Ajaknya lalu memasuki mobil

.

.

.

.

.

"kau melasa baik Kyungcoo...?"

Sapa Chanyeol dibalik pintu ruangan Kyungsoo menginap. Dengan segera, si 'mata bulat' itu menengok ke sumber suara. Betapa bahagianya raut yang ia pertontonkan. Senyumnya begitu mengembang kala melihat sahabat yang sudah 2 hari ini ia rindukan

"Chanyeol... Aku melindukanmu..."

Ucapnya sedikit merengek ingin menangis. Tapi secara cepat, Chanyeol kecil berlari menghampiri katilnya. Dia meloncat-loncat ingin dinaikkan keatas katil Kyungsoo. dan _bodyguard _ayahnya mengangkat Chanyeol agar bisa duduk berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo

"cama..."

Kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat...

"jangan manangit lagi nde... Aku belcedih melihat Kyungcoo menangit cepelti kemalin..."

Ucap Chanyeol begitu polos yang masih mengelus-elus punggung kawan kecilnya ini. Kyungsoo yang awalnya memang ingin menangis, kini sudah tidak bisa lagi. Entah ingin menangis karna apa, mungkin karna terharu di jenguk satu-satunya kawan yang ia miliki atau... Merasa rindunya selama ini terbalas ? Molla... Yang jelas, Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik begitupun Chanyeol

"em... Permisi sebentar ne... Saya ingin mengurus obat-obatan Kyungsoo dulu... Annyeong..."

Guru Kim langsung keluar ruangan dan sepertinya ingin menuju apotek rumah sakit. Ayah Chanyeol hanya membalas tersenyum. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat dua anak kecil itu yang masih berpelukan

Ketika mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata tuan Park, sontak membuatnya ketakutan. Dan bersembunyi dibalik dada Chanyeol

"em ? Wae ?"

"itu ciapa..." Tanya Kyungsoo berbisik pelan

Wajah Chanyeol langsung ia balikkan pada sang ayah. Ia tersenyum lalu memanggil ayahnya untuk ikut duduk dikatil

"ini appaku... Appa, ini Kyungcoo... Temanku"

Seperti manusia bermuka dua... Tuan Park yang tadinya begitu keji menyiksa istrinya sendiri, kini tersenyum bak malaikat dihadapan dua bocah polos ini

Setelah cukup dengan basa-basinya. Tuan Park memilih untuk keluar ruangan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Kini tinggal si kecil Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo disana. Mereka nampak terdiam masing-masing hingga beberapa lama

"apa di lual awannya celah...?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mengembungkan pipinya lucu

"kalau begitu, pasti banyak bintang dicana..."

Ucap Kyungsoo seperti membayangkan betapa indahnya suasana langit malam ini. Chanyeol menatapnya datar di awal, namun senyuman kembali terkembang saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri... Sungguh manis...

"apa Kyungcoo ingin lihat...?"

"bagaimana bica..." Jawabnya dengan senyum membuat hati siapa saja tersayat

"Bica...!"

Chanyeol langsung menuruni ranjang. Menuju lemari yang terdapat di ujung ruangan. Lalu membawa sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kursi roda yang masih terlipat

Ia mendorong kursi roda itu yang sudah ia buka mendekat pada katil Kyungsoo. Perlahan juga membantu Kyungsoo untuk turun dan duduk dengan benar di kursi tersebut

Tak begitu berat untuk mendorong kursi roda yang sudah ditumpangi Kyungsoo bagi Chanyeol. Karna badan kurusnya, membuat Chanyeol mampu mendorong kursi itu hingga taman rumah sakit

Si kecil Kyungsoo langsung terkagum-kagum melihat apa yang sekarang terjadi dengan langit. Banyak bintang, mampu menimbulkan senyum kehangatan Kyungsoo merebah kepermukaan suasana saat ini

Tangan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ia angkat. Membuat lekukan huruf C pada jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Seperti mengukur seberapa besar benda langit berpijar itu. Chanyeol ikut melihati langit dengan berjongkok disamping kursi roda Kyungsoo. Membuat kedua tangannya sebagai penumpu pipinya yang ia tegakkan diatas lutut yang ia tekuk

"indah yah..."

Mendengar tidak dapat respon dari Kyungsoo, membuatnya menolehkan kepala. Menatap kegiatan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya, itu konyol. Namun, seketika itu pun Chanyeol berdiri. Melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo

"cini... Jalimu tellalu kecil untuk menangkap bintang..."

Alih tangan Chanyeol menggantikan pola huruf C dari tangan Kyungsoo. Dan membuat Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal

Setelah lama menyipitkan satu matanya, berlagak seolah Chanyeol benar-benar seorang astronomi hingga bisa mengukur besarnya bitang dengan tangan. Kemudian mengalihkan alat ukur tangan itu tepat diwajah Kyungsoo

"kau jauh lebih indah weh..."

Blush...

Semburat merah mewarnai pipi chubby-nya. Dengan menunduk menyembunyikan hal tersebut, bahwa benar-benar Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo seperti malu sendiri

"ini aku bawakan bintang untukmu. Telut jaga baik-baik ne dicini..."

Ucap Chanyeol yang menepatkan jarinya berbentuk C itu pada dada Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo hanya memandang apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Kemudian melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah terlukis senyuman disana...

"aku patti celalu dicampingmu Kyungcoo... Kau juga kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan Chanyeol membawa kepala Kyungsoo untuk ia dekap di dada kecilnya...

**Skip Time**

Waktu berjalan lebih baik dari kemarin. Chanyeol kembali girang disekolah. Karna Kyungsoo sudah dibolehkan pulang dan kembali belajar. Sedari jam awal pelajaran, Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo kemana-mana. Bahkan saat si kecil itu izin ke toilet, Chanyeol juga ikut mengantarnya. Kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi, Chanyeol selalu ada disampingnya. Dengan menelusupkan jemarinya begitu erat diantara cela jari-jari Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat bahagia, dan itupun membuat guru Kim ikut merasa senang juga

**BUG**

"aww...!" Pekik kesakitan Kyungsoo karna kepalanya tertimpuk bola basket

"apa yang kalian lakukan !" Bentak Chanyeol untuk segerombolan anak nakal itu

"aku tidak cuka punya teman cengeng cepelti dia ! Waeyo ?!" Tantang salah satu dari anak-anak nakal tersebut

"hiks...hiks..."

Mendengar suara isakan, Chanyeol segera menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo menangis antara sakit dan takut. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Merengkuh tubuhnya yang sudah meringkuk

"mau jadi jagoan ?!"

Chanyeol tak menggubris pertanyaannya. Ia sibuk menenangkan Kyungsoo dalam peluknya

"bodoh !"

**BUG**

**BUG**

**BUG**

**BUG**

Datang beruntun timpukan bola basket kearah punggung Chanyeol. Karna ia lebih memilih melindungi tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Didalam rongga dekapan itu, mata Kyungsoo membulat karna melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menahan sakit. Air mata Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengalir... Dan syukurlah, salah satu guru datang dan membawa anak-anak nakal itu ke kepala sekolah

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya guru yang lain

"gwenchana..." Balas Chanyeol dengan tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri

"kau telluka...?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. Lalu Chanyeol mengusap bekas timpukan bola dikepala Kyungsoo

"gwenchana..." Ucapnya – lagi – untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Perlu kalian tahu, ternyata segerombolan anak nakal itu juga yang membuang sepatu Kyungsoo ke atas pohon. Yang kemarin juga berhasil ditemukan Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

"apa ?!"

Teriak nyonya Park tak percaya dengan apa yang suaminya bicarakan. Setelah kemarin membuat pengakuan berselingkuh di belakangnya, kini terlebih membuat suatu kenyataan yang semakin membuat nyonya Park ingin mengakhiri hidupnya

"yah... Dir Ram telah mengandung anakku... Dan perkiraan dokter, kurang satu bulan lagi, dia akan menjalani persalinan. Untuk itu... Kau jaga Dir Ram baik-baik ketika ia tinggal bersama kita"

"apa kau gila ! SHIRREO !"

"atau kau yang angkat kaki dari rumah ini !" Tegas tuan Park kemudian berlalu dari sang istri

Nyonya Park kembali melinangkan air matanya. Ia terus mengacak-acak rambutnya tak karuan. Lagi lagi membanting apa saja yang bisa ia tangkap ditangannya. Gaduh... Riuh... Suara pecahan terdengar membentur dinding-dinding kamar nya

Sementara itu... Dir Ram... Yeoja yang kini menyandang status istri muda tuan Park mendapat perlakuan bak permaisuri. Cantik... Pintar... Dan lembut... Itulah yang membuat tuan Park menjadi tertarik padanya. Yang tuan Park pun rasa, dia lebih cocok lagi menjadi istri dan menjaga Chanyeol... Bukan seorang Jung Ah ! Istri pertamanya...

.

.

.

.

.

"eomma... Kyungcoo pulang ! Buka pintunya..."

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Sudah 2 jam lebih Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tapi masih saja tak mendapat respon dari dalam. Jam masih menunjuk pukul 12 : 00 waktu setempat. Namun langit mulai berganti warna hitam. Petir kesana kemari menyambar... Bau hujan pun mulai terbawa angin hingga membuat Kyungsoo menggigil dingin

"eomma... Kyungcoo takut..."

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau. Air mata pun mulai mengembun. Dalam hitungan detik, Kyungsoo siap menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Wajar... Jika anak kecil seperti Kyungsoo takut dengan adanya permulaan badai seperti ini dengan pintu rumah kontrakannya yang masih saja tertutup

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Beberapa menit kemudian, tangis Kyungsoo semakin keras terdengar. Tiba-tiba terdapat langkah seseorang yang kini memandang kepala Kyungsoo yang ia tenggelamkan diantara lekukan lututnya

"ibumu sudah pergi sejak kau masih bersekolah tadi... Kurasa dia memang sengaja meninggalkanmu. Ayo masuk rumahku sebentar. Tapi aku tidak bisa menampungmu lama-lama. Jika hujan sudah reda, kau segera pergi dari tempatku !"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap ahjumma pemilik kontrakkan. Terlihat raut kesal diwajahnya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa... Teganya, ibu kandungnya sendiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berusia 5 tahun tanpa ditinggali apa-apa

Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menunduk... Menuju pelataran rumah ahjumma itu. Setibanya, hujan langsung turun dengan lebat. Kyungsoo hanya duduk disebuah kursi panjang. Mengigil dingin karna ia tak memakai mantel ataupun jaket... Sungguh malang, hanya dekapan tangannya sendirilah satu-satunya harapan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya

"Kyung..."

"ssstt... Apa yang terjadi dengannya ?"

"emmm... Kyungsoo? Di...Dia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya tuan..."

"kemana?"

"saya juga tidak tahu..."

"apa dia tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi disini?"

"setahuku tidak..."

"geure... Bawa dia, jangan sampai terbangun"

Suara-suara itu timbul ditengah Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah tertidur lelap, Karna perut yang kelaparan ditambah suasana yang dingin... Segerombolan namja itu pun membwa Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati menuju sebuah mobil dan melesatkannya menuju sebuah tujuan yang pasti...

**TBC**

**Tinggalin jejak yang mau lanjot !**

**Buat kemarin yg review ni FF aneh, gomawo ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Ay**

**Maint Cast :**

**Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo**

**Kai**

**Pair : ChanSoo, KaiSoo, ChanSoo, KaiSoo, ChanSoo, KaiSoo? Yang pengen tahu pair endingnya sapa, yang baca terus ampe chap end ! #burble melayang XD**

**Title : Love Really Hurts**

**Genre : Drama / Romance / Hurt / Sad (?)**

"_geure... Bawa dia, jangan sampai terbangun"_

_Suara-suara itu timbul ditengah Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah tertidur lelap, Karna perut yang kelaparan ditambah suasana yang dingin... Segerombolan namja itu pun membwa Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati menuju sebuah mobil dan melesatkan menuju sebuah tujuan yang pasti..._

**Chap 3**

Sinar mentari datang menyusupi cela-cela jendela. Nampak mata Kyungsoo mulai di kerjapkannya berulang kali. Mencoba membiasakan matanya untuk menatap cahaya silau itu

Punggungnya serasa lebih baik dari biasanya ia bangun tidur. Semalam seperti mimpi tidur disebuah gundukan yang empuk. Wajar saja... Karna dulu Kyungsoo hanya tidur diatas alas tikar yang tipis, untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya itu bukanlah mimpi lagi

Matanya membulat menampakkan mata keterkejutannya seperti biasa O_O

Melihat ia yang kini duduk diatas ranjang king size yang tak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya. Matanya mulai mengintrupsi seluruh ruangan. Bingung... Dimanakah ia?

"Kyungcoo...!"

Dentuman suara itu membuat Kyungsoo terjungkal. Terdengarlah petak-petak kaki seseorang dari luar kamar

"Chanyeol...?"

Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang ditengah semua ini

"kau cudah bangun telnyata... Hm... Aku cenang kita jadi bica belcama telut cetelah ini..."

Ucap Chanyeol kegirangan dengan menunjukkan deretan gigi susunya. Tapi Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan kebingungannya

"aku dimana?"

"mulai cekalang... Kau tidul dilumahku..."

Balas Chanyeol sambil menghentakkan kakinya yang terjun menjulang karna duduk diatas ranjang Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya diam menunduk, teringat akan ibunya... Yang tega meninggalkan ia sendiri. Tidak ada pilihan lain agar ia bisa tetap bertahan hidup kecuali, menuruti takdirnya untuk tinggal bersama dirumah Chanyeol

"ayo kita calapan...!"

"tapi aku belum mandi..."

"em... Mandillah... Aku tunggu dicini ne..."

Kyungsoo langsung terjun dari ranjang. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi...

"Kyungcoo!"

"nde?"

"nanti malam aku tidul belcamamu ne... Hihihi"

Kata Chanyeol malu-malu lalu memalingkan mukanya kekanan. Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya heran... Ada apa dengan anak ini? -_- Kemudian kembali berjalan kekamar mandi

.

.

.

.

Sore dihari minggu. Tidak seperti keadaan hening yang selalu menjamah rumah besar itu. Tapi sejak Kyungsoo diangkat menjadi anak keluarga Park, kini suasana jadi lebih ramai akibat teriakan-teriakan Chanyeol yang menggema disetiap sudut rumahnya

Berlari kesana kemari... Terus mengeluarkan tawa keriangan mereka... Selalu bersama kemana-mana...

Sampai akhirnya, terjunlah ultimatum dari nyonya Park untuk menyuruh mereka diam. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya takut-takut, membuat langkah kakinya mundur lalu bersembunyi dibalik badan Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya

"eomma jangan cepelti itu..."

Kata Chanyeol agar ibunya tak membuat Kyungsoo takut lagi. Namun nyonya Park tak menggubris, berlalu begitu saja yang ternyata juga ada sosok ahjumma asing mengikutinya dibelakang. Beda dengan apa yang nyonya Park lakukan, ahjumma itu tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia berhenti sejenak untuk mencubit gemas kedua anak lucu itu

Kyungsoo yang tadinya takut, kini malah tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum pada yeoja cantik ini... Wajahnya teduh menenangkan, tidak seperti wajah ibunya sendiri. Bahkan nyonya Park pun dirasa tidak ada apa-apanya dengan raut malaikat yang ahjumma ini punya

Setelah mereka melihat kedua yeoja itu pergi, kini Chanyeol merangkul leher Kyungsoo dan berjalan bersama menuju ruang TV

"Chanyeol... Aku ingin membuat cucu, apa kau mau?"

"nde! Tapi, apa kau tahu dapulnya dimana?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng imut. Segera Chanyeol berdiri dari acara duduk menontonnya, mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. Lalu berjalan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya

"ah~ Aduh pelutku mulet (mules) Kyungcoo..."

Dengan tak sabar Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar kecil. Kyungsoo hanya menggidikkan bahunya. Kini ia berdiri seorang diruang dapur. Mencari-cari dimana kaleng susu berada. Sudah berulang kali memutari meja dapur, tetap saja tak ketemu

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol. Keluar ruang dapur sambil melihat-lihat isi rumah besar itu. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo masih merasa berat menerima semuanya. Meski dulu, ia hanya tinggal disebuah rumah kontrakan yang tak bagus, setidaknya ia merasa nyaman... Dan juga... Ibu... Dia merindukan ibunya, meski ibunya belum tentu merasa hal yang sama juga

"Awwwww ! Hiks..."

Seketika Kyungsoo tertegun atas jeritan-jeritan itu. Matanya ia bulatkan penuh... Keringatnya membanjiri pakaian Chanyeol yang kebesaran untuk ia pakai. Suara-suara tersebut membuatnya teringat kembali... Masa lalu... Masa dimana sang ayah tega menyiksa ibunya... Masa dimana ibunya melampiaskan kesakitan hati karna itu, pada dirinya...

"aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Jerit kesakitan tersebut... Terdengar nyaring ditelinganya... Ia menunduk sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan...

Setelah semua suara itu menghilang. Kyungsoo bangun dengan mata yang sudah becek akan air mata. Ia mulai mendekat pada suatu pintu sebuah ruangan yang tadi ia yakini, suara itu berasal dari sana

Perlahan ia buka kenop pintu itu, sedikit membuat cela untuk mengintip. Kosong... Tidak ada apapun didalam sana. Tapi... Kyungsoo melihat cairan berwarna merah membanjiri warna putih lantai. Seperti membuat jejak... Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu polos untuk memahami semuanya...

Tiba-tiba, matanya melihat sebuah foto tergeletak diatas lantai. Ia sedikit memunculkan kepalanya kedalam kamar untuk melihat foto siapa itu, karna ia masih terlalu takut untuk masuk kedalam secara lancang

Dia terpengongo melihat wajah ahjumma yang tadi tersenyum padanya dan Chanyeol terpampang dikertas foto itu... Ahujumma yang beberapa menit yang lalu, memberikan senyuman kehangatan baginya dan Chanyeol... Berada dalam sebuah foto yang didalamnya juga tedapat wajah ayah Chanyeol...

"Kyungcoo?"

Ia tersentak kaget atas tumpukan tangan yang mendarat dibahunya. Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu itu kembali. Lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, tapi Kyungsoo terlihat takut dan menundukan wajahnya...

"ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Tapi Chanyeol tak tahan akan sifat penasarannya yang berlebihan. Ia putar sendiri kenop pintu itu dengan kasar hingga membuat suara gaduh... Tapi saat tangannya mendorong pintu itu, seperti ada yang menahannya dari balik sana

"tidak bica dibuka... Ini kamal tamu, ada apa didalam?"

Tanyanya kebingungan. Tapi Kyungsoo langsung menggamit pergelangan Chanyeol untuk pergi...

.

.

.

.

.

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan...! Jika anak itu masih disini, dia bisa menjadi ancaman untuk hidupku..."

"tapi nyonya... Apa yang harus kita perbuat untuk anak itu? Mana mungkin kita menyuruhnya keluar dari rumah ini, melihat begitu lengketnya ia dengan tuan muda..."

"kita tempuh dengan cara halus saja!"

"maksud nyonya?"

"urusi bayi terkutuk itu dulu! Buang saja!"

"tapi nyonya... Dia baru saja lahir, bagaimana saya tega untuk membuangnya..."

"atau kau yang akan kujebloskan kedalam penjara!"

Pelayan itupun menunduk ketakutan. Tidak ada kekuatan yang ia punya jika sudah dihadapkan dengan nyonya besarnya itu. Sedang ia juga tak tahu, harus ia kemana kan bayi merah yang kini ia gendong didepannya

Bukan ia yang melakukan pembunuhan itu... Ia hanya mendapat titah untuk melahirkan jabang bayi yang ingin keluar dari rahim ibunya... Lalu membawa bayi itu untuk ia mandikan, sampai akhirnya ia kembali lagi... Raga sang ibu telah hilang, hanya menyisakan bercak-bercak darah didinding toilet

"geure..."

Ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan nyonya besarnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam yang hanya dihuni oleh nyonya Park, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Hanya kesunyian yang membalut awang-awang ruangan itu, karna memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk menunggu pulangnya appa lalu makan malam bersama. Kyungsoo terlihat jauh lebih gugup dari biasanya. Ia hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat kakinya dibawah

"masih menungguku?"

Suara bassnya terdengar dari ambang pintu. Nampak namja tinggi nan gagah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Semburat bahagia terpatri diwajahnya... Tuan Park terlihat lebih berwarna dari kemarin-kemarin... Dan juga... Lebih sering melontar senyum kepada sang anak sulung, Park Chanyeol

Yah... Anak sulung... Jika saja mereka menyadari akan kehadiran adik Chanyeol dari rahim ibu yang berbeda...

"appa..."

"dimana Dir Ram?"

Kedua bocah kecil itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Dir Ram siapa?

"dia sedang tak enak badan chagi... Tadi aku sudah menyuapinya makan malam, dan... Yah... Meminumkannya susu... Kau tak usah khawatir... Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai eonni-nya? Lagipula... Kau juga terlihat begitu lelah. Makanlah... Nanti kusiapkan air hangat untukmu..."

"ada apa denganmu?"

Balas tuan Park ketus meski didepan telah berada Chanyeol menatap adegan mereka. Ia seakan menciumi keganjalan dari ucap demi ucap yeoja didepan matanya ini

Nyonya Park langsung berdiri tegap. Menatap wajah tuan Park lekat-lekat lalu melirik Chanyeol setelahnya. Untung saja tuan Park memahami keadaan anaknya itu, jika tidak... Dia akan bertindak lebih buruk dari kemarin-kemarin terhadap istri pertamanya tersebut. Meski cepat atau lambat... Chanyeol pasti mengetahuinya, tapi bukan untuk sekarang

Tanpa basa-basi... Tuan Park melaju menuju kamar, dimana Dir Ram (istri keduanya) tadi siang ia suruh untuk beristirahat...

"ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu!"

Ucap nyonya Park seolah mencegatnya untuk berlalu... Tuan Park berhenti dan memalingkan badan untuk menatap punggung nyonya Park yang masih terduduk disana

"mengenai kelanjutan study anak kita..."

Terdengar menarik... Dan tuan Park lebih memilih untuk kembali ke meja makan

"waeyo?"

"duduklah"

Tuan Park mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Park Jung Ah (istri pertamanya). Dia hanya duduk dengan tatapan datar untuk yeoja itu

"aku ingin melanjutkan study anakku ke Paris... Kuharap kau mengizinkannya, karna ini demi masa depannya"

"apa maksudmu, sekolah di Seoul memiliki kualitas yang buruk?"

"tidak! Hanya saja, aku ingin Chanyeol lebih memiliki pengetahuan yang luas, bahasa, kebudayaan, dan banyak hal dalam bidang yang lain"

Tuan Park menghujat didalam hati. Bahkan... Ia menampilkan senyum remehnya untuk sang istri

"apa kau ingin aku menuruti permintaanmu?"

Balasnya cuek sambil meneguk segelas air putih yang tadi menganggur didepannya. Sedang kedua anak kecil itu hanya membungkam mulutnya, tidak berani untuk bersuara. Yang mereka juga rasakan, keadaan ruang makan terasa semakin panas

"setidaknya... Iya. Dari setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini padaku"

Ucap nyonya Park mantap sambil menatap tajam sang suami. Seakan memberi pertanda... Untuk memilih, atau... Membiarkan anak mereka tahu kebusukkan sang ayah diusia dini...

"apa yang teljadi?"

Suara Chanyeol memecah perisai tegang disekitarnya. Ia tahu, cukup paham... Akan aroma perang diantara kedua orang yang ia cintai. Dan si kecil itu tak mau kejadian buruk menimpa keluarganya

"gwenchana... Jika umurmu sudah cukup masuk SD, kau akan kusekolahkan ke Paris... Kau suka?"

"aku cuka-cuka caja jika Kyungcoo juga ikut appa..."

"baiklah..."

Chanyeol berteriak kegirangan sambil meloncat-loncat diatas kursi. Tuan Park hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihatnya begitu... Jika Chanyeol bahagia... Apapun ia lakukan untuknya...

.

.

.

.

.

Malam berjalan begitu sunyi... Semilir angin terdengar lirih... Hanya terdengar denguran nafas tuan Park mengelabuhi seluruh isi kamarnya...

Berdirilah wujud yang nampak absurd disamping ranjangnya... Membawa satu buah linggis ditangan yang tengah ia layangkan di udara...

Manusia itu siap membuat ancang-ancang, melayangkan linggis itu pada tuan Park yang terlelap tidur... Tapi beberapa detik hanya terdiam, seolah berfikir... Benarkah ia akan melakukannya sendiri? Mencoba membunuh seseorang yang ia cintai meski... Kini telah membuat luka dihati...

Dia murka... Hatinya penuh amarah mengingat permainan apa yang dilakukan namja itu padanya...

"huh ! Jemputlah Dir Ram-mu itu ke neraka!"

**GDBUG**

"ARRGHHHHH...! ah...a..."

"mianhae..." Ucap yeoja itu lirih ketika darah memuncrat dari kepala tuan Park mengotori wajahnya...

.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time, 20 thn kemudian**

.

.

.

.

**Paris, Perancis**

Burung merpatih berterbangan disekitar air mancur sebuah taman kota... Aktivitas pagi hari di kota cinta ini begitu ramai dengan adanya para warga seperti biasa

Tak luput dari pemandangan antara kedua insan disana... Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan mengekspresikan wajahnya untuk membuat pose pose lucu didepan air mancur itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah memutar-mutarkan posisi kamera agar mendapat gambar yang bagus

"hana... Dul..."

"Channie !"

"mwo? aiissh~ Kenapa memotong acara memotretku huh?!"

"ayo kita foto bersama saja !"

"huh~ Baiklah Kyung..."

Chanyeol berjalan sumringah menemui tempat Kyungsoo berpijak. Kemudian melakukan beberapa selca dengan wajah yang konyol bersama Kyungsoo disampingnya. Mereka memperlihatkan raut kebahagiaan... Tapi tidak untuk seseorang yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan...

"Presdir..."

Kedua namja itu sontak berhenti dengan dunianya. Kehadiran sesosok namja dihadapan mereka, membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan mata...

"hey Kai ! Wow... Kau bisa tahu aku disini? Jangan bilang kau bolos kuliah eoh ! Aku sudah mengeluarkan jerih payahku untuk kelangsungan pendidikan karyawanku yang rajin dan pintar ini di Paris... Ckckck..."

Kai hanya meringis sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, namja yang menjabat sebagai Presdir ditempat ia bekerja selama 1 tahun ini. Dan hubungan mereka semakin dekat, tatkala Chanyeol mengetahui skill yang Kai punyai lebih dari para karyawannya yang lain. Lalu menyekolahkannya di Paris

"mana mungkin aku menghianatimu..." _hanya saja bukan sekarang... Shit !_

Mata Kai langsung menyipit, membuat lekukan senyum manis dibibirnya untuk sang Presdir

"yah... Ku harap seperti itu... Apa kau suka hidup di Paris ?"

"selagi ada dirimu, aku merasa senang Presdir..."

"hey... Ayolah... Panggil aku hyung saja! Berapa kali aku ingatkan kau perihal itu! ck! Pabbo!"

"Mianhae... Hyung..."

Jelas Kai menekankan disetiap katanya untuk namja yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Matanya mulai bergerak menelusuri alam sekitar... Hingga tiba ia menatap sosok mungil yang juga berdiri disamping Chanyeol... Memandangnya... Cukup lama...

**PUG**

"jaga matamu !"

Seringai Chanyeol sambil menepukkan tangan didepan wajah Kai, karna mata namja berkulit ttan itu tak bosan-bosannya memandang Kyungsoo

"nuguya hyung...?" Tanya Kai berbisik

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum remeh padanya. Kai mendengus melihat apa yang Chanyeol pertontonkan. Seperti Kai tak kenal saja... Jika sudah begitu, pertanda Chanyeol memiliki rasa yang lebih pada namja manis disana... Dan tak mau ada satu orang pun mengusiknya

"Do Kyungsoo... Panggil saja Kyungsoo... Em bukan! Dia seumuran denganku, jadi panggil dia hyung! Kenapa? Yeoppo?"

**Blush...**

Semburat merah merata diwajah Kyungsoo, namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar perbincangan antara Chanyeol, yang kini bernotaben sebagai sahabatnya, dan Kai, yang kini bernotaben sebagai namja yang baru saja ia kenal

'_yeoppo dari mana? Biasa saja'_ batin Kai yang berbalik dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan dalam hatinya... _'manis'_ itulah tarik kesimpulan ketika ia pertama kali melihat Kai

"em... Channie hyung... Bagaimana kelanjutan kuliahmu disini?" Tanya Kai basa-basi

"lancar-lancar saja... Minggu depan acara wisudawanku berlangsung, jadi setelah itu... Aku akan kembali ke Korea" Ucap Chanyeol dengan menebar senyum

"lalu... Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"tentu saja aku ingin menata kehidupanku dengan matang Kai..."

"maksudmu? Akan segera menikah?"

Bukannya membalas, malah Chanyeol tertawa lepas disamping tempat duduk Kai. Mata Kai yang melihatnya lagi-lagi menaruh kesal untuk namja jakung itu...

"ayolah hyung... Aku serius..."

"hahaha... Kita lihat saja nanti!"

"apa dengan namja disampingmu itu?" Tanya Kai berbisik

Chanyeol sontak terbelalak, bagaimana Kai tahu? Bukankah ia tak pernah bercerita apapun mengenai Kyungsoo padanya? Hey... perlu diingat kembali. Kai mengenal Chanyeol lebih detail ketimbang apa yang Chanyeol tahu tentang Kai. Tentu itu semua karna Kai mempunyai maksud yang jelas !

"untuk itu... Kau jangan sekali-kali menyukainya nde...!" Perintah Chanyeol dengan menampakkan raut keseriusannya

"buahahahhaha... hah... Untuk apa hyung? Bawa-bawa saja dia !"

Balas Kai begitu mantap seraya melirik Kyungsoo disana. Sudah pasti membuat hati Kyungsoo tersindir, meski tak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang mereka perbincangkan

"baguslah... Kalau begitu, aku dan Kyungsoo pamit pulang nde ! Annyeong..."

"nde hyung..."

Kai hanya menatap kepergian punggung kedua namja itu. Senyum yang tadi tak henti-hentinya keluar, kini berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang mematikan. Kesepuluh jari Kai menggeretak kuat. Mengepalkan amarah yang selama ini terpendam hingga memuncak dengan niatan akan memberi balas dendam kepada siapa saja yang membuat kesalahan... Dimasa lalunya... Meski bukan 'dia' sekalipun... Asal ada titisan darah 'sang pembunuh' itu dalam tubuhnya... Kai tak segan-segan untuk berbuat itu... Saling menumpahkan darah antar saudara pun, tak masalah... Pikirnya

Sedang untuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo...

Terhitung sudah hingga 18 tahun mereka hidup di Paris. Setelah kelulusan mereka dari tingkat SMA, mereka memutuskan kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan study ke Universitas disana

Hingga 3 tahun lamanya menetap di Korea, Chanyeol bertugas untuk menggantikan jabatan sang ayah sebagai Presdir diperusahaannya. Setelah ia tahu, bahwa ayah meninggal dunia ketika ia masih dalam perjalanan menuju Paris di usia 5 tahun. Dan penyebab meninggalnya sang ayah yang Chanyeol tahu sampai sekarang adalah... Kecelakaan mobil hingga menerjunkan sang ayah ke jurang, membenturkan kepalanya pada batu besar disana... Padahal bukan itu... Semua yang Chanyeol tahu, hanyalah hasil rekayasa seseorang...

Dan alasan kenapa ia hadir lagi di bumi Paris di usianya yang ke 25 tahun, itu karna ia melanjutkan S2 nya, yang juga mengikut sertakan Kyungsoo... Yang memang dari kecil, mereka selalu hidup bersama. Sudah menjadi candu untuk Chanyeol, menjalani hidupnya dengan dampingan Kyungsoo... Meski Kyungsoo, masih belum peka dengan apa yang Chanyeol rasa... Perasaan yang melebihi sahabat dan saudara...

– **TBC –**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Really Hurts . Chap 4**

**Author : Ay**

**Maint Cast :**

**Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo**

**Kai**

**Pair : ChanSoo or KaiSoo**

**Support Cast :**

**Park Ji Min a.k.a Appa Chanyeol (Alm)**

**Park Jung Ah a.k.a Eomma Chanyeol**

**Kim Dir Ram a.k.a Eomma Kai (Alm)**

**Pelayan keluarga Park a.k.a Ibu tiri Kai (Alm)**

**Genre : Drama / Romance / Hurt / Sad (?)**

**Note : Alm = Almarhum / Dead**

Kai terdiam sendiri di atas bangku taman kota. Pikirannya kembali menerawang akan segala perkataan yeoja yang selama ini ia sebut dengan panggilan 'ibu'. Ibu... Dimana saat itu, Kai melihat wajah ibu tirinya, yang kini telah pergi meninggalkan ia selama-lamanya pula...

"_kau bukanlah anakku... Maaf jika aku terlalu terbuka mengatakan ini padamu..."_

"_tapi... Inilah kenyataannya Kai..."_

"_kau sudah dewasa... Dan kau harus tahu semuanya..."_

"_tentang... Kematian ibumu..."_

"_lalu disusul dengan kematian ayahmu... Hiks... Semuanya juga salahku..."_

"_karna di saat itulah... Aku tak mempunyai daya untuk menyelamatkan Dir Ram dari pembunuhan yang di lakukan nyonya Jung Ah..."_

Kai menutup mata... Seketika air matanya mengalir meresapi tiap-tiap kalimat yang 2 tahun lalu terlontar dari bibir ibu tirinya... Dan selama itu juga, Kai mencari... Siapakah Park Ji Min itu... Di manakah ia tinggal... Dan benarkah dengan kehidupan glamournya yang di sana sini bersimpang siur bahwa ia seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya...

Tidak mudah bagi Kai... Hingga harus menempati jabatan sebagai manager di perusahaan sebesar Park Corp Company... Butuh waktu lama agar ia mendapat kepercayaan dari seorang presdir yang sekarang sudah jelas... Bahwa dia... Juga saudara satu ayahnya sendiri...

**BRAAKK**

Tangan kekarnya menggebrak bangku tak berdosa yang tengah ia duduki... Semua orang yang berlalu lalang di taman itu, sontak menoleh padanya... Menatapnya penasaran, namun tak jarang... Banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya sedikit takut...

Cukup banyak orang yang berbisik karna tingkah yang mengejutkan dari Kai barusan... Mengingat, pakaian yang Kai kenakan sekarang begitu rapi... Ciri khas orang kantoran dengan kemeja biru padam dan dasi putih yang melekat erat di kera kemejanya

Kai mengepalkan tangannya - lagi - . Lalu mencium kepalan tangan itu... Seperti menaruh benci yang teramat besar... Yang selama ini... Hanya mampu ia pendam di hatinya...

.

.

.

.

.

**Esoknya..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja tinggi berkulit eksotis itu hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan kaos putih, kemudian menambahkan sweater untuk melindungi kulitnya dari cuaca ekstrim di kota Paris..

Dua menit yang lalu, tersiar kabar dari stasiun televise bahwa akan ada badai salju yang masih di perkirakan terjadi di sore ini... Tapi dari sekarangpun, hawa badai tersebut sudah terasa menusuk tiap-tiap pori kulitnya

Kai berjalan dengan tangannya yang ia taruh di pocket sweater-nya. Petak langkah namja tampan itu menuju sebuah halte yang tak jauh juga dari tempat appartement-nya berdiri. Sesampainya disana, Kai begitu kedinginan hingga harus merangkul tubuhnya sendiri di teduhan atap halte sebagai pelindung dari rintikan salju yang menhujani aspal jalanan

Mata Kai melirik setiap sudut kawasan sekitarnya... Ini kali pertamanya ia menginjak kota menara Eifel ini... Namun tiba-tiba...

**Teett teett..**

Pertanda bus dua lantai itu telah tiba. Kai segera memasuki kendaraan ini yang akan mengantarnya ke kampus

**BUG**

"Ah... Désolé (maaf)"

"Pas un problemé (tidak masalah)"

**DEG**

Kai begitu tertegun ketika namja yang menabraknya itu... Adalah... Si pemilik mata belo yang kemarin baru saja berkenalan dengannya... Beberapa detik... Seketika ia sadar, bahwasannya ia cukup lama memandang manic hitam mata namja imut itu

Susah payah ia kembali membuat langkah untuk menaiki tangga bus... Kai terkesan sombong... Hingga ia pun tak mau untuk mengalah... Mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuh terlebih dahulu, malah ia yang berjalan santai memunggunginya

Kyungsoo menghujat dalam hati... Ia kesal dengan tingkah pola bocah hitam itu... Namun, tak bisa ia pungkiri juga... Meski telah begitu... Perasaan kagum terhadapnya, masih saja melekat erat di hati Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mencoba melupakan itu. Ia segera memasuki bus. Ternyata semua bangku penumpang terisi penuh. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo melihat tangga untuk menuju lantai dua bus. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau menaikinya, ia benar-benar trauma karna dulu, Ia mabuk ketika mencoba untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di sana

Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah... Ia harus mau berdiri sampai bus berhenti di tempat tujuannya...

Dari bangku yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri... Kai melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terpantul dari kaca yang berada di samping atas sopir bus

Wajah Kai hanya datar dengan bibir tebalnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Sepertinya... Kai tengah memikirkan sesuatu

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Kyungie hyung..."

Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal karna melihat wajah Kai sudah ada di samping wajahnya... Ini terlalu dekat... Bahkan kulit pipi Kyungsoo mampu merasakan hembusan nafas Kai yang dingin karna efek cuaca

"Ky-Kyungiie...?"

Jari Kyunsgoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bingung... Kenapa Kai menyebutnya dengan panggilan itu... Bahkan, dari usia hingga sedewasa ini, hanya Chanyeol-lah yang meanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan "Kyungie"

"nde... Apa tidak boleh?"

"ah... Gwenchana..."

Kyungsoo terlihat salah tingkah dengan di dekatinya oleh Kai...

"apa kau tidak lelah berdiri terus?" Tanya Kai dengan aksen dialog Korea-nya

Sedang Kyungsoo menggeleng imut... Ia sungguh tak berani hanya untuk menghadapkan wajahnya... Melihat paras Kai sedekat itu

"kenapa kau menunduk terus hyung... Apa kepalamu sakit?"

"a-ani Kai..."

"lalu?"

"aku hanya... Aku biasa saja"

Sela Kyungsoo secepatnya dengan mengangkat kepala... Menatap lurus kedepan, tanpa melihat Kai yang sedari tadi terus melihatnya dari samping

"kalau begitu... Hadap aku hyung..."

**PUG**

Kedua telapak Kai menangkup pipi chubby Kyungsoo... Mata Kyungsoo membulat dan kepalanya pasrah mengikuti kemana tangan Kai akan membawanya... Tepat... Mata ber-pupil coklat Kyungsoo tak hentin-hentinya melihat manic mata Kai...

Hampir saja... Kai kelepasan untuk membuat senyum... Karna melihat begitu lucunya ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo saat ia perlakukan seperti itu... O_O

"begini lebih baik..."

Ucap Kai. Namun Kyungsoo segera menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang terasa panas seperti terbakar api...

"ada bangku kosong di sana... Itu bangku ku, kau tempati saja ne! Biar aku yang berdiri di sini"

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya, langsung melihat bangku terdepan yang tadi Kai tempati. Sedikit-sedikit, ia melirik Kai yang kini sudah tak menatapnya lagi... Ia bingung, harus di terima atau tidak kursi tawaran Kai... Yang jelas... Kyungsoo merasa bahagia berdiri di sini... Asal berdiri bersama namja pujaan hatinya

"kalau hyung tak mau... Yah sudah... Kita berdiri bersama di sisni ne..."

Kai tersenyum manis di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mereka sama-sama memegang pegangan tangan yang ada di atas mereka. Bahkan Kai... Menggunakan tangannya untuk menarik pinggang ramping Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat dengannya

Sepertinya, Kai juga merasa bahwa Kyungsoo menaruh kagum padanya... Ia membuat senyum licik di samping, namun Kyungsoo... Begitu malang, karna ia tersenyum tulus untuk menanggapi tawaran Kai selama itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara..**

**Di lain tempat..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari tergesah menuju sebuah rumah sederhana yang ia dan Kyungsoo tempati selama berada di Paris... Ia terlambat karna semalaman, ternyata Chanyeol tertidur di perpustakaan kota 24 jam karna harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya

**Tok.. Tok... Tok...**

"Kyung... Apa kau masih ada di dalam?"

**Ceklek**

Chanyeol baru tahu, jika pintunya tidak di kunci oleh Kyungsoo. Ia segera masuk dan memangggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo. Namun kegiatannya terhenti, kala melihat secarik kertas menempel di pintu lemari es

Raut murung terlihat jelas di wajah Chanyeol... Ia hanya mengembungkan pipi karna Kyungsoo, sudah berangkat terlebih dulu ke kampus... Mata kuliah pagi, tidak bisa menoleransinya untuk menunggu Chanyeol sejenak

Tidak ada pilihan lain... Chanyeol harus terburu untuk bersiap-siap lalu menyusul Kyungsoo ke kampus... 30 menit lagi... Mata kuliahnya juga akan di mulai...

** Campus**

Namja tampan itu menyusuri tiap petak jalan berpaving di halaman kampusnya. Tak jarang, ia membuat lari-lari kecil dengan tas ransel yang bergelanyut di sisi bahu kirinya. Mata Chanyeol terbungkus kaca mata yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membaca, ia lupa melepasnya karna begitu mengejar waktu

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mampir terlebih dulu ke dalam perpus. Ternyata ia juga lupa membawa buku yang semalam ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kota. Sementara, jarak kampus dan rumahnya pun, cukup jauh

**BRAAK**

"arrrggggghhhh~ Damn !"

Hujat Chanyeol ketika tak sengaja tangannya menjatuhkan buku dari rak yang berada di sampingnya. Mau tak mau, ia harus memunguti buku itu satu per satu dan menatanya seperti semula. Semua mata melihat tingkahnya. Namun Chanyeol hanya bersikap cuek atas kegaduhan yang ia buat

"Ssssstttt...!"

Chanyeol melirik seseorang yang memberinya peringatan untuk diam. Lalu ia membungkuk, meminta maaf seperti kebiasaan orang Korea. Dan sepertinya, itu terlalu formal untuk kebiasaan dalam kehidupan Paris

Saat ingin melangkah mencari buku tujuannya, kening Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkerut tatkala melihat Kyungsoo tengah duduk berdua... Di bangku paling pojok perpustakaan

Ia terpenganga, bagaimana bisa kedua orang itu masih tetap focus dalam kegiataanya. Sementara penghuni perpus yang lain, tengah resah akan keributan yang tadi Chanyeol perbuat. Bahkan, masih ada segelintir orang yang melihati Chanyeol setelah keramaian itu

"Kyung...ngie..."

Sapa Chanyeol terbata di samping bangku kedua orang itu tempati. Bingo ! Salah satu di antara mereka memanglah Kyungsoo

Namun...

Begitu sakitnya denyutan jantung ketika ia menatap Kyungsoo kali ini... Tidak seperti denyutan biasanya... Yang selalu membuat ia lupa jika tersenyum sendiri, tapi ini? Memberi efek genangan air mata di pelupuknya... Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum yang jelas beda dengan semua senyum yang ia berikan untuknya

"Channie? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Chanyeol tak focus dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Matanya terlalu focus menatap namja yang berada di samping Kyungsoo. Membuat sobekan demi sobekan di tirai hatinya... Perih... Namun Chanyeol tak boleh menetralisir itu semua sekarang, belum ada bukti yang kuat bahwa memang Kai ingin merebut Kyungsoo darinya... Itu firasat terkonyol yang selama ini Chanyeol rasakan

'_mana mungkin?'_

"eoh? Channie hyung... Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?"

Mulut Chanyeol terkatup rapat. Ia hanya memberi senyum getir untuk Kai. Ketahuilah... Chanyeol sedang berusaha membuat gemuruh sakit di hatinya menjadi suatu yang biasa

"Kyung... Bukankah kau ada kelas juga saat ini?"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia menepuk jidadnya karna terlupa akan mata kuliah di jam sekarang. Senyum pasrah keluar dari bibirnya, menampakkan itu pada Kai. Dan Kai pun paham

"geure... Aku akan melanjutkan tugas ini sendiri saja hyung... Gwenchana..."

"mi-mianhae Kai..."

Raut Kyungsoo memelas dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Namun Kai membalasnya hanya dengan tersenyum

"kalau begitu, Kajja Channie...!"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. Wajah Kai hanya berekspresi datar. Keadaan yang sudah jelas baginya, bahwa hawa perang dingin mulai meruak. Perang dingin... Dalam kediaman sikap mereka

Akhirnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk menuruti tarikan tangan Kyungsoo di lengannya. Tatapan matanya dan Kai terpaksa buyar. Tubuh jakungnya mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dari belakang. Hingga beberapa saat, pupil mata Kai tak melihat lagi akan keberadaan punggung mereka

Beberapa saat...

**BRAAKK**

Kai terjungkal karna tiba-tiba saja banyak tumpukan buku menjatuhi bangku di mana ia duduki sekarang. Kepalanya mendongak dan membuatnya terkejut karna melihat wajah Chanyeol tersenyum aneh di sana

"maaf telah membuatmu kaget..."

Ucap Chanyeol dengan menyeringai tak punya dosa. Mendudukkan juga tubuhnya di kursi yang tadinya Kyungsoo gunakan

"kenapa hyung kembali...?"

Tanya Kai yang langsung membuat Chanyeol tak bisa basa-basi lagi. Ia berhenti untuk bersandiwara ikut mengerjakan tugasnya... Padahal Chanyeol tengah bolos kuliah hanya demi... Mendapat penjelasan dari semua sikap yang Kai berikan untuk Kyungsoo

"haha... Kau tanya, kenapa?"

Tangan Chanyeol menarik kaki bangku dan memperdekat jarak duduknya dengan Kai. Menautkan kedua jarinya di sela-sela telapak tangannya yang kosong. Lalu membuat itu sabagai penumpu dagu... Me-releks-kan tubuhnya, agar tak terpengaruh emosi, karna sebenarnya... Dalam hati Chanyeol ingin berjerit di depan muka Kai sekarang juga

"kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Kai tersenyum remeh. Memalingkan mukanya ke samping. Seolah-olah kata yang ia dengar barusan hanyalah sebuah lelucon

"kenapa? Jawab saja..."

"apa hyung tidak mempunyai topic yang lain?"

"karna inilah aku kembali lagi kesini Kai..."

"Ck ! Bodoh !" Gumam Kai dengan tersenyum iblis di depan Chanyeol

"mwonde?"

Tanya ini terlontar bukan karna Chanyeol tak mendengarnya. Bahkan, tangannya mengepal kuat dan siap mengahabisi bocah hitam itu saat ini juga. Jika ia tak ingat, tempat yang mereka naungi sekarang adalah perpustakaan

"hyung bo... doh !"

Kai mengeja dan memberi penekanan di lafal kata _'bodoh'_. Chanyeol semakin geram, namun masih bisa menstabilkan emosinya

Tubuh Kai masih ia sandarkan di punggung meja. Bahkan tanpa sopan, ia menumpukan kakinya seperti bos-bos besar yang tak takut akan macam hal apapun itu

"apa kau pikir... Tingkahmu ini keren bocah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mampu membuat Kai mulai terpancing emosi karna di sebut _'bocah'_

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan... Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, janganlah kau permainkan seperti itu..."

"tahu dari mana hyung jika aku mempermainkannya?"

"semuanya jelas dari gaya senyummu itu... Terlebih gelagatmu"

"Ck !" Kai berdecak, tanpa mau sedikit saja menaruh rasa hormat pada orang yang sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri ini

"tapi aku yakin... Kyungsoo tidak akan gampang tertarik dengan namja perawakan sepertimu... Badchild... Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau... Bocah ingusan yang sok mengunjungi club malam tiap hari. Jangan berani-berani kau menyakiti Kyungsoo... Apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaan em?"

Kai menatap tajam mata Chanyeol yang masih meyiratkan kekonyolan walau di suhu panas seperti ini. Telinganya sungguh tak bisa memberi toleransi lagi atas perkataan Chanyeol yang benar-benar menusuk hatinya

"aku memang tak tahu perasaan itu terdiri dari macam apa saja... Yang aku tahu... Hanya kesakitan hati yang selalu ku rasakan..."

Chanyeol terdiam karna melihat mata Kai yang seolah-olah perkataannya tersebut adalah curahan hati

"apa hyung belum tahu perasaan sakit itu bagaimana ?"

Mata mereka masih lekat untuk memandang satu sama lain...

"akan ku buat hyung mengerti secepatnya"

Kalimat terakhir yang Kai lontarkan sebelum beranjak dari bangku itu. Ia bergegas untuk melangkah biasa meski dalam hati, Kai sungguh bersumpah akan menghabisi tiap takdir kebahagiaan kakak sedarahnyanya sendiri

**Tap**

Langkah Kai terhenti di antara suatu lorong rak buku

"apa benar Kyungsoo tak akan tertarik padaku ?"

"Kita bertarung secara fire..." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia rutuki kesalahan atas ucapan yang membuat Kai hingga semarah ini. Padahal, niat awalnya... Chanyeol hanya ingin menyindir perbuatan buruk Kai agar Kai malu dan berhenti melakukannya lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah kedua membuatnya di pertemukan Kyungsoo di sebuah ruang pembelajaran. Chanyeol berjalan lemas hingga tanpa ia tahu, sedari tadi Kyungsoo terus saja memperhatikan gelagatnya

"Channie !"

Ia tersadar dan segera berbalik badan kala mendengar sebutan khas antara sahabat itu. Nampak wajah sumringah Kyungsoo menyambut responnya. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum lembut untuk namja cantik itu di sana

"ada apa?"

"gwenchanayo Kyungie..."

Ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkup pipi chubby Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ia memang selalu seperti ini untuk namja yang masih saja ia anggap sebagai sahabat baiknya itu

"Kyung..."

"nde?"

"apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"aiiish kau ini ! Seperti tak kenal saja !" Sebal Kyungsoo

"hehehe... Aku hanya prepare saja, jadi jika nanti kau marah, kau tidak berhak lagi untuk berbalik marah padaku"

"arraseo... Mworago?"

Chanyeol malah terdiam. Ia nampak berfikir sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan itu

"apa... Kau menyukai Kai?"

Kyungsoo sontak melotot. Mulutnya terpenganga shock ! Namun setelahnya, Kyungsoo malah menunduk dengan jari yang sibuk memilin ujung kaosnya

"that's right?"

Dari atas... Chanyeol melihat kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu. Matanya seketika menjadi nanar atas tingkah pola Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia melangkah untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo yang masih bertahan di posisi itu. Memilih bangku terdepan dan terduduk di sana

."mwo? Channie?"

Kyungsoo kebingungan atas hilangnya Chanyeol di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia melihat punggung lebar Chanyeol. Kepala namja jakung itu ia jatuhkan di atas meja bangkunya

Belum sempat langkah pertamanya mendarat dengan mulus. Dosen kepribadian satu itu muncul di ambang pintu. Kyungsoo segera berbalik arah, menuju bangku yang sudah ia pilih sebelum Chanyeol datang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjamah langit kota Seoul. Baru saja mata kuliah terakhir di hari ini selesai. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri, karna sedari tadi ia mencari Chanyeol tak kunjung ketemu

"Kyungsoo hyung !"

Kyungsoo berhenti dari acara berjalannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Kai tengah berlari menemuinya

"Kai ?"

"huffftthh..." Hembusan nafas Kai terdengar berat. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karna harus mengejar Kyungsoo sejauh itu

"waeyo?"

"Hyung... Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam ini..."

Kyungsoo tertegun dengan tawaran Kai. Ia hanya menatap wajah tampan Kai seakan tak percaya

"hyung tak mau ya?" Tanya Kai di buat sok sedih

Ia melirik arlogi yang melekat di pergelangannya sejenak...

"ayolah hyung... Tidak lama, dan kupastikan tidak akan sampai larut malam..." Jawab Kai yang sudah tahu maksud Kyungsoo melihat detik-detik jam

"baiklah... Aku mau"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Kai menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Rasa dingin Kai rasakan saat menyentuh kulit halus itu. Sementara Kyungsoo, ia sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tubuhnya serasa ringan, dan pikiran konyol mengelabuhi otaknya. Bahwasannya... Bisa saja angin meniup tubuhnya agar tautan tangan mereka terlepas... Kyungsoo sungguh tak rela

**Di lain tempat...**

Sudah satu jam'an ini, Chanyeol hanya duduk di kursi meja makan. Tekadnya untuk menunggu Kyungsoo pulang masih ia pertahankan. Matanya terus bergerak gelisah menatap jam dinding dan pintu ruang tamu secara bergantian

Chanyeol sengaja untuk pulang mendahului Kyungsoo... Karna... Ia mempersiapkan segala bentuk kejutan untuknya...

Memasak berbagai macam makanan khas Korea... Dan apapun makanan yang Kyungsoo suka... Ia berusaha untuk mempelajari semuanya sudah dari jauh-jauh hari... Mempersipakan itu, jika hari seperti ini telah datang dan menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya pada Kyungsoo

Chanyeol jelas mem-browsing-nya sendiri di internet. Padahal, jika Chanyeol mau, ia bisa merekrut koki ternama hanya untuk makan malam seperti ini... Tapi tidak... Karna ini detik-detik spesial dalam hidupnya... Yang ia harus siapkan semua dengan jerih payahya sendiri, setulus hati seperti ia mencintai Kyungsoo

Ruang yang hanya terang dengan benderang lilin, kini semakin remang... Batang lilin yang tadi berdiri kokoh, kini mulai memendek... Ini sudah terlalu lama bagi batas seseorang untuk menunggu... Dua jam telah berlalu...

Mata Chanyeol berkunang... Entah firasat apa yang ia rasakan... Kyungsoo pun tak kunjung datang...

Ia meneguk salivanya berat... Jarinya bergerak untuk mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah hati di samping gelas yang sudah berisi air... Ia permainkan benda berisi cincin itu dengan jemarinya...

Sayatan hatinya semakin lebar... Di tambah suara detik jam yang hanya mengisi sisi kosongnya... Keadaan yang sungguh mendukung untuk Chanyeol meneteskan air mata... Ia teringat...

Kai...

Kyungsoo...

Dan semua tingkah Kyungsoo saat mengungkapkan bahwa ia benar mengagumi Kim Jong In... Bukanlah Park Chanyeol...

**BRAAAKK**

Ia membanting daun pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Chanyeol tak tahan... Ia hanya yakin, malam ini percuma saja melanjutkan tindakan bodohnya...

**- TBC -**


End file.
